


Our children

by kathycat291096



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Parenthood, Trey had a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathycat291096/pseuds/kathycat291096
Summary: Jade: How curious~ What kind of dreams were you having?Trey: It’s...embarrassing.Jade: I won’t laugh~ Come on~Trey: Erm…
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Kudos: 26





	Our children

[One night, Trey woke up in his sleep. Cold sweats brought chills to his body as the first thing he did was searching for Jade]

Trey: That was a scary dream...Thank god i’m finally awake.

Jade: Trey-san? Did you have a nightmare?

Trey: Jade…!! Y-your belly..?!!

[He almost jumped off the bed. In front of his very eyes, his partner’s stomach was abnormally huge]

Jade: Hm? Is there something wrong? I’m almost close to giving birth so it makes sense that i’m growing bigger~”

Trey: Giving birth?! H-how?!”

[Jade was pregnant. With his child. He couldn’t believe it himself]

Jade: Oya, i think you should go back to sleep. You are asking me weird questions~

Trey: Wait! I mean-- Sorry, i’m...erm...a bit surprised.

Jade: Hmm~ Are you still nervous? I understand since we are new to parenthood, but don’t worry, you will be a great father to our children~

Trey: I hope so--wait, “children”...how many kids do we have?!

Jade: Twins?

Trey: My god...Am i still dreaming?!

  
  


[Trey Clover, what have you done? He wasn’t ready to be a dad yet. At this point, everything felt so real to him]

Jade: Oh, you wake our babies up. One of them is kicking me~

Jade: Give me your hand. They won’t stop swimming unless you soothe them.

Trey: ...okay.

Jade: Papa is here~ now go back to sleep~

Trey: It’s...poking out.

Jade: Yes, it’s their little hand. Soon we'll be holding them together~

Trey: ...cute.

[The warmth of his skin eased Trey down a bit. The tiny bulge was touching his palm as it slowly disappeared inside Jade’s. His children were eager to see him] 

Trey: ...Sorry, Jade. I was panicking back there. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.

Jade: Aw~ There there, I'm here. We will be fine~

Jade: Besides, we have Floyd and Azul to boss around so no worries~

Trey: You’re right haha. I guess i should head back to bed.”

Jade: Good boy. Sleep tight, Trey-san~

[Closing his eyes, he slowly drowned into darkness]

* * *

Trey: Hmm…Jade.

Jade: Oya, you awake? Looks like you had a nightmare.

[He woke up, again. Jade was at his side as usual, but his belly seemed to be flat this time. There were no babies inside him]

Jade: Hmm? Why are you staring at me like that?

Trey: Oh...so it was a dream after all.

Jade: How curious~ What kind of dreams were you having?

Trey: It’s...embarrassing.

Jade: I won’t laugh~ Come on~

Trey: Erm…

Trey: ...well, i saw us…

Jade: Oh? Pervert~ Didn’t you have enough tonight?~

Trey: N-no! I mean...i saw us...as parents.

Jade: ...Oya.

Jade: Did you see our children?

Trey: ...They were inside you.

Jade: ....oh my…

Trey: I know...it’s awkward…

[Jade buried his head in the crook of his senior's neck. They held each other in silent for a moment]

Jade: ...Hmmm, but i’m glad that you are the father of my children.

Trey: ...Well, you would kill me if it was someone else.

Jade: Trey-san~ don’t ruin the moment~

Trey: haha...So much for a dream.

Jade: You know...i should have told you about this earlier…

_“But male mermen can also get pregnant~"_

Jade: ...I will save it for the future teehee~ Good night, Trey-san~

[Looking like an owl with wide open eyes, Trey was unable to get back to sleep that night. After the fact, he may think of using protection in the next few days]

**Author's Note:**

> An idea popped up in my head so i must write it down


End file.
